


Twenty Out of Twenty-five

by Arbutus



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jungkook is very easy to motivate, M/M, One Shot, Yugyeom is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbutus/pseuds/Arbutus
Summary: Jungkook is preparing for CSATs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever spent so much time working on one thing, only to abandon it for a flash-in-the-pan idea that you also finish sooner? Yep. That's me.

Yugyeom chuckled as something funny happened on screen. He was gonna have to show this to Jaebum-hyung once he got home.

"What? What happened?" said Jungkook, sound muffled by the earphones he was wearing.

"None of your business." Yugyeom snapped playfully, pulling one earbud out. "Finish your work."

"This is bullshit." Jungkook huffed, tossing his pen down on the book.

"I told you to finish your work last night." Yugyeom lectured. 

"Yeah. But you also said 'Guess what I'm wearing', and..."

"Be quiet now." Yugyeom interrupted, blushing. "Honestly, I don't think I made this many excuses for myself when I was taking these exams. Are you really older than me?"

"Brat." Jungkook retorted, picking up his pen and trying to continue his studies.

He found the question on his booklet that he was midway through and tried to reread it once, then twice, then again. Yugyeom watched his expression go blank after a few minutes.

"Hard to understand isn't it? Maybe I should go home so you can concentrate." he said, putting his laptop aside. "You won't be able to get it if you keep getting pulled out of the moment."

"No, don't go." Jungkook said, eyes widening. Yugyeom wondered if he did it for effect or out of habit. Whichever it was, Yugyeom felt his resolve wither very slightly.

"Kooks, you don't need me here; I'm distracting you." he tried, "Namjoon-hyung can teach you anything you don't understand."

"I understand everything. I'm just. Bored." Jungkook said in defeat. 

Yugyeom studied his friend for a bit, taking in the bags under his eyes and the bumps on his cheek that started breaking out since he started to study more intensively. He wondered how he must've looked two years ago to Youngjae-hyung, who was often his only company in the dorm living room when he pulled all-nighters. The thing was, focus was never a problem of his and all Youngjae had to do was feed him and answer his questions. With Jungkook, maybe a different approach was necessary.

"How about," he said, mouth moving faster than his brain as it tended to when he was with Jungkook. "I ask you your questions, and every time you get it right, I'll take something off."

"Excuse me?" Jungkook said, eyes snapping up.

"You said you were bored so maybe...I don't know." Yugyeom fumbled, avoiding his gaze. "You know what? Forget I said anything."

"No, it's a good idea!" Jungkook exclaimed, face suddenly only a few inches from Yugyeom's.

"It's a crappy idea. Let's forget I said anything. Are you hungry?" Yugyeom said, voice speeding up. He could be such a dummy sometimes, he swore.

"No, no. I have a suggestion. How about everytime I get it right, we both take something off!" Jungkook said, bouncing.

"Uh...yeah..." Yugyeom said, face heating up as the scenario played out in his head. "No. Let's stick to my original plan. Can you promise me you'll focus?"

"Of course!" Jungkook said, puffing up. 

Yugyeom sighed, "Okay, but every time you get it wrong, I'm gonna put back on whatever I took off."

Jungkook dumped the textbook in front of Yugyeom and placed a finger on it. "I'll get you naked in 5 questions. Let's start here."

Yugyeom glanced at the book upside down on his table, Jungkook's finger pointing at nothing in particular. He guiltily consoled himself, certain that he'd probably never even have to take off his earring at this rate (and wasn't he glad he wore two today.)

"Lock the door, okay? Seokjin-hyung never knocks."

============

Jungkook's eyes trailed Yugyeom's hand hungrily as he inched his zipper slowly down the last closed half. On the floor was his coat, his scarf, his mask, his button down (which he had unbuttoned one by one), his rings, and his shoes. Jungkook did truly seem more focused this way, oddly enough. Neither of them noticed the time.

"You are such a tease." he said, almost admiringly.

"You said five, we're at 20. I like our progress." he replied, allowing a signature seductive look to cross his features. "Plus, you like it."

"Okay!" Jungkook said, slamming a hand on the table. "Last two questions! Let's go! Let's go!"

Soon Yugyeom stood in front of Jungkook, flushed but thrumming with excitement, and visibly straining through his underwear. Jungkook trailed both of his hands down Yugyeom's waist and rested on his hips.

"20 out of 25." Yugyeom crooned, voice soft and deep. "Not too bad."

"Not too bad." Jungkook echoed, slipping his fingers under the taller boy's waistband. "I think we should take a break."

Not much more studying was done after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm studying so I had to make them "study" too. Comments are always welcome <3


End file.
